Única
by NightingaleB21
Summary: Sentada naquele balanço, Demi deixou todos os seus sentimentos por Selena virem à tona. Femslash. Demena. Demi/Selena. Sem sobrenomes.


Eu devia ser louca, ou gostar muito de sofrer, quem sabe as duas coisas. Suspirei e levantei a cabeça, mesmo sabendo aonde os meus pés haviam me levado. Eu estava parada em frente a casa dela outra vez. Eu havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes eu havia feito aquilo só naquela semana. Eu era uma idiota.

Uma luz se acendeu no segundo andar da casa. Eu sabia que era o quarto dela. Depois de alguns minutos ela apareceu na janela. Seus cabelos escuros presos num coque mal feito, um de seus penteados favoritos. Da sua boca saíam palavras de uma música animada. Quando ela foi fechar a janela seus olhos se encontraram com os meus e meu coração deu um salto. Mas apesar disso, eu não estava preocupada em ser reconhecida, eu sabia me disfarçar bem e o capuz sobre minha cabeça ajudava a manter o meu rosto na escuridão.

Ficamos nos encarando até eu decidir que era hora de partir. Juntando muita força, afastei meus olhos dos seus e comecei a subir a rua sem olhar para trás. Minhas botas faziam um barulho irritante contra o asfalto molhado e a cada respiração baforadas de vapor saíam de minha boca. O clima frio não melhorava meu humor.

Cheguei ao parque do bairro que estava quase deserto por causa da hora. Sentei em um dos balanços do playground, me empurrando de leve e fazendo meu corpo ir para frente e para trás conforme o movimento do brinquedo. Aquele lugar me trazia lembranças especiais, lembranças de como eu a havia conhecido quase 11 anos antes, quando não eramos nada mais que inocentes meninas a procura de verdadeiros amigos.

Essa foi nossa época fácil, quando tudo não passava de bonecas, escorregadores, balanços e as cores de nossos vestidos. Havia sido o tempo em que eu não sabia o que era o amor e nem imaginava o que era um coração partido. Meio que de repente, senti uma lágrima escorrendo pelo meus rosto. Era isso que me deixava com raiva, eu não estava sendo capaz de ser forte. Querendo me distrair, peguei meu Ipod dentro do bolso do casaco. Abaixei o capuz e coloquei os fones de ouvido, fui para as músicas aleatórias como sempre fazia.

O instrumental começou e me balancei de leve outra vez. Foi quando o vocal feminino começou a cantar que eu bufei, Algo Más do La 5ª Estacíon não era uma música muito apropriada para o momento. Passei para a pró Only Exception, Paramore. Próxima. Everything do Lifehouse. Só podia ser brincadeira comigo! Guardei o aparelho de novo no bolso e percebi alguém se aproximando. Quando a luz do poste iluminou o rosto eu pude ver, era ela. Droga!

_ Hey!

Ela sentou no balanço ao lado e eu tive que sorrir para ela, apenas pelo fato de ser difícil não se sentir feliz com ela por perto.

_ O que te traz ao parque a essa hora?

_ O mesmo que te trouxe aqui...

Você está perdidamente apaixonada por uma menina que você sabe que nunca vai ter e resolveu fugir depois que acidentalmente ela te pegou espionando seu quarto da calçada em frente sua casa?

_ Eu só queria sair de casa um pouco.

Um silêncio caiu sobre nós. Ele não era desconfortável, não era como se qualquer uma de nós devesse quebrá-lo. Me empurrei de novo para frente e para trás, olhando para qualquer lugar que não fosse seus olhos, eu me perderia neles.

_ Sabe...- ela começou lentamente, despreocupada, como se falasse só por falar.- Eu percebi uma coisa ultimamente...

_ E eu posso saber o que é?

_ Todas as noites, uma pessoa fica parada na calçada em frente a minha casa.- eu olhei para ela e ela olhava para o chão, onde desenhava círculos na areia com a ponta das botas.- E agora olhando para você, eu não posso deixar de pensar.

Meu coração pareceu parar de bater por um segundo, só para voltar com dobro da velocidade no instante seguinte. Parecia que eu ia hiperventilar.

_ Pensar em...

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim, eu me perdi em seus brilhantes olhos castanhos como sempre acontecia. Havia alguma coisa sobre eles que me fascinava. Talvez fosse o modo como eles pareciam abrigar a calma e a tormenta, o desejo e a doçura ao mesmo tempo.

_ Você é provavelmente a única pessoa que vale a pena nessa cidade. Você sempre esteve comigo quando eu precisei, você sempre foi super protetora quando o assunto era eu.

Eu a encarei tentando entender aonde ela queria chegar.

_ E o que isso tem haver com a pessoa que fica em frente à sua casa?

_ Eu só achei engraçado o fato de você e ela usarem a mesma roupa.

Abaixei a cabeça, ela havia ligado os pontos. E fora mais rápida do que eu supunha que seria. Eu sabia que um dia esse momento chegaria, eu só não estava pronta para ele ainda. Não pude dizer nada e novamente um silêncio pairou sobre nós, só que desta vez ele era carregado de expectativas.

_ Não é como se eu fosse brigar com você, eu só quera saber por quê.

Suspirei ainda sem coragem de levantar a cabeça.

_ Me desculpe, é que eu não ando conseguindo me controlar... Eu tenho tentado, juro que tenho, eu não quero assustar você.

_ Será que você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? Você sempre me disse tudo sobre você. Não me deixe de fora.

Olhei em seus olhos outra vez. Eles eram o meu doce refúgio, meu cantinho de paz.

_ Não é que eu não tenha tentado evitar, eu tentei, muito. Eu ganhei cicatrizes por isso. E eu sei que você me odiará a partir do momento que eu disser isso, mas eu preciso dizer mesmo assim. Seus olhos fazem eu me sentir segura para dizer.- ela não se afastou, não gritou, não fugiu, não me odiou, ela apenas ficou lá segurando minha mão esperando eu falar.- Eu te amo Selena. Eu definitivamente amo você mais que tudo no mundo. Na verdade, eu desconfio que seja mais que amor. E isso esteve comigo desde... sempre. Sempre houve algo me puxando para você, como um ima. Mesmo quando eu tento me afastar, eu sempre volto para você.

Olhei para longe, para uma mulher que passava correndo em suas roupas de ginástica. Uma tímida lágrima caiu de meus olhos, eu não queria ter estragado tudo. Mas antes que ela pudesse molhar minha roupa, uma mão gentil limpou ela do meu rosto. Depois suavemente, meu rosto foi virado de volta para ela e ali naquele infinito mar castanho não havia nada além de amor.

Ela chegou seu rosto perto do meu, cada vez mais perto. Nossas respirações fundidas numa só até o inocente encostar de lábios. Só com aquele toque eu podia sentir meu coração inchar e de repente ele pareceu pequeno demais para meu peito, como se tanto amor pudesse fazer ele rasgar em milhões de pedacinhos. Segurei sua nuca com minha mão enquanto a apertava mais de encontro a mim.

Quando nos separamos, ela trazia um sorriso em seu rosto.

_ Como eu disse antes, você é a única que vale a pena nessa cidade Demi.


End file.
